Rose of Darkness
by Lady Darkness Phantomhive
Summary: Una carta se le es entregada al Conde Phantomhive retandolo a un juego del cual ni Amo ni Mayordomo saben las reglas... Un juego que los pondra en la cuerda floja dejando los sentimientos a flor de piel -"¡Seb...Sebastian!"- -"Ahora me pertenece en cuerpo y alma, Joven Amo-" -"Que empiece el juego"- -"Porque la rosa, por muy marchita que sea... Jamas perdera su hermosura"- Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Rose of darkness **_

_By_

_**Kaylee Chiyoko**_

_**Capitulo 1: **__Ese mayordomo, informado._

_** Prologo **_

El manto de oscuridad se deslizo por todo el cielo Londinense, convirtiendo el día en penumbras, bautizando a la luna como su nueva y silenciosa soberana. Los plateados rayos de la misma se escabullían por los nubarrones grisáceos, que prometían la llegada pronta de un diluvio tempestuoso, chocando con la extensa fronda verde de los arboles la cual se mecía por la brisa, desvaneciéndose en sus adentros sin tener la oportunidad de alcanzar la superficie rocosa y desvalida.

Las casas coloniales de estilo español se mantenían en completo silencio ignorando el hecho de que esa noche un infierno se desataría marcándolas por un incontable lapso de tiempo. El ulular de un búho fue cohibido por un agitado jadeo que avanzaba con gran velocidad por el sendero de tierra seca dando un aura tenue pero con una carga demoniaca al ambiente; a los ojos de aquel animal alado, corría desesperado y sin pudor alguno un joven, de su garganta brotaban palabras incoherentes que se percibían trémulas:

-¡Por favor! – bramó aquel hombre ya de rodillas, tembloroso dio la vuelta y junto sus manos en signo de suplica, la blanquecina luz lunar dio con su rostro revelando unos rasgos delgados y bien definidos, largos cabellos _"Bisque" _que se extendían ondulantes hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos _"Granate"_ opaco que desprendían diminutas lagrimas de arrepentimiento:

-Tú, me has estafado – inculpo con salvajismo una figura que se mantenía oculta en las sombras – No consumaste lo acordado – el joven, que mantenía su vista fija en el empedrado, alzo con nerviosismo su mirada granate, sus ojos rojos por el llanto incurrido delataban el miedo que cargaba su alma.

-¡Por favor! – de nuevo imploro, su voz temblorosa disgustaba en sobremanera al ente que se mantenía aun estoico refugiado en las tinieblas, le daba asco, repugnaba a todo ser humano existente, excepto a uno. Volvió su mirada a la luna y replico de manera taciturna:

"_Observa como extermino a tus amados hijos"_

-¡NO ME MATES! – una risita demoniaca lo cayó de golpe y detuvo su mar de lágrimas, dejando solo la duda en su cabeza. Miles de cosas ocurrieron esa noche, entre ella, la muerte de su alma, se arrepentía de ello, se arrepentía dese lo más remoto de su corazón, _"¿De qué servirá ahora?"_ el mismo se preguntaba, mas aun no tenia respuesta… tal vez nunca la tendría.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? –Cuestiono burlón – Aun me sirves – el silencio siguió denso a sus alrededores – No tengo planes de deshacerme de ti… no aun – un aura negra comenzó a ascender de delgado cuerpo juvenil –Sin embargo… - se desplazo hasta traspasar las sombras. El cuerpo dio un golpe seco a las rocas:

-¡No eres tú a quien deseo!

_o_o_o_

Mantenía su vista inmutable sobre la transparencia del cristal sumido en sus pensamientos, mas no quería pensar en nada, solo deseaba cerrar sus zafiros y dejarse llevar por la quietud que le provocaba el vaivén de la carrosa al transitar las saturadas calles de Londres, pero ni él tomaba el lujo de respirar fuera de un lugar sosegado y en harmonía. Hace dos días una carta le había llegado, al inicio supuso que era una nueva tarea atribuida por la reina, mas se había equivocado; tarea si, reina… no. La esquela impuesta en sus manos tenía el remitente de Scotland Yard, mas especifico, directamente de Lord Arthur Randall.

Bufo molesto ante la monotonía que atolondraba fuera de la cabina andante, según lo escrito en la carta, era urgente y el cochero parecía no haber escuchado bien su orden de _"Lo más pronto posible"._Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Randall no le hiso mención sobre las razones de premura en el texto, únicamente su estricta presencia para el siguiente caso criminal. Si hubiera sido por él, no asistiría hasta que la reina se lo demandara para así molestar un poco al detective, más la urgencia -y la molesta percepción de su mayordomo- lo obligaron a presentarse el mismo día de la venida del anuncio a su residencia.

-Joven Amo… – al no recibir respuesta del aludido decidió continuar -¿Se pueden adivinar sus pensamientos? – lo único que percibían sus oídos era el traqueteo de las ruedas con el adoquinado gastado de la vía y el silencio a la espera de la respuesta de su amo, no aparto sus ojos de la pequeña figura del Conde.

-Sigo sin entender la razón de esto – escudriñó en el interior de su abrigo para mostrar la carta a su mayordomo con la inconformidad plasmada en su rostro -¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, dicen necesitarme sin mandato de la reina?, no es algo digno de celebrar – el oji-escarlata también tenía sus dudas, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Tomo delicadamente la cuartilla doblada y una vez terminada su lectura habló:

-Joven Amo, en el texto se lee un renglón que dice: _"Lo último que deseo Conde, es depender del "Perro Guardián de la Reina", pero así se me ha encomendado"_, no cree usted que lo obligaron para hacer su llamado – no lo había pensado, Randall era muy orgulloso, al igual que él, por eso nunca le incluyó a su subconsciente que el detective lo haiga hecho por voluntad propia y ahora que lo escuchaba de los labios de su mayordomo, tal vez una _"tercera persona"_ creaba un nuevo nudo en aquella cuerda que comenzaba a torcerse, de nuevo.

-No lo sé – fue su única respuesta antes de percibir el freno de los caballos y descender del carruaje con ayuda de Sebastián. Caminaron con paso apresurado por las angostas veredas acopiadas de gente que cargaban, corrían, gritaban y vendían como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en un par de horas. Como detestaba las aglomeraciones de gente. Ese escenario le trajo nostalgia a su mente, como extrañaba el recorrer los mercados a la mano de su padre y como olvidar aquellas veces en el que extendía sus brazos y se dejaba _"Llevar por el viento"_; con esto no quería decir que el pasado fuese mejor que el presente, es más, si le dieran la oportunidad de regresar a su niñez y evitar la muerte de su padres, no lo haría, porque su presente era ser Ciel Phantomhive y no solamente Ciel.

-Joven Amo… ha estado muy callado los últimos dos días, ¿Le sucede algo? – pregunto el sirviente que caminaba acompasado a sus espaldas e ideando una forma más de provocar al pequeño Noble. Este, al tanto de las intenciones de su lacayo, decidió seguir discretamente el juego.

-¿Qué debería de ocurrir, Sebastián? – guardo silencio por unos segundos, y con una sonrisa jocosa hablo de nuevo - ¿Te preocupas por mi? – no recibió una respuesta instantánea y satisfecho con su _"jugada"_ continuo su caminata; nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que le siguió después de tal cuestionamiento. Su mayordomo apresuro mas el paso, lo suficiente para estar a solo unos treinta centímetros tras su Amo, se inclino hacia el niño y con la voz más suave que su garganta logro articular susurro:

-Sí, Joven Amo, y mucho – el Conde sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda hasta la parte trasera de su cuello y viceversa, como una serpiente bajo sus ropajes, un ligero sonrojo ascendió a sus mejillas coloreándolas de carmín. Atónito por la repentina acción de su mayordomo dio un rápido giro sobre sus talones y dando un mal paso tropezó dando unos saltitos intentado mantener el equilibrio estable en su cuerpo, no funciono, lo único que logro fue un fuerte golpe y sin saber qué sentimientos deberían originarle terminar en ciertas circunstancias, si coraje o vergüenza, y todo gracias a su estúpido mayordomo el cual observaba entretenido la escena a solo unos cuantos metros de su posición actual.

No muy lejos de ahí y subiendo la ligera colina una carreta era halada por un hombre de aspecto descuidado que dejo la galera repleta de costales con carbón y unos cuantos leños de madera que no se mantuvo estática y procedió a deslizarse colina abajo directamente hasta el Joven Conde.

-¡Joven Amo! – exclamó el demonio-mayordomo. Ciel se paralizo ante tal sorpresa y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza espero el golpe que nunca llego, en cambio lo recibieron un par de brazos que lo apretujaron firmemente, mas no con fuerza. Phantomhive termino con la teoría de que su mayordomo lo había sacado de tal aprieto y hundió su cabecilla en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de Sebastián, y sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar por el olor que este desprendía, un olor a manzana, el fruto prohibido… y le encantaba, pero no deseaba sentir la satisfacción de estar tan próximo de su mayordomo.

Esas emociones no eran comunes, al menos, no para él; en el pasado, en su confinada niñez, el sufrimiento no hiso excepción en su vida permitiendo al destino la muerte de sus padres y consecuentemente la extinción de su verdadera vida. Después de eso, trato de no considerar la satisfacción o alegría tanto en su mente como en su cuerpo porque él especulaba que si lo volvía a hacer, la historia se tornaría repetitiva y lo que aun quedaba a su disposición desaparecería por siempre.

Dadas esas circunstancias no tuvo más opción que recluirse en sus cuatro vacías paredes de soledad, no era egolatría –aun que quisiera dar a entender aquello- más bien no quería salir lastimado, no de nuevo, no obstante, recopilado todo lo ocurrido, desde hace tres años, tal vez y solo tal vez, el sufrimiento llego a obtener un papel importante en su vida diaria. Posteriormente solo atino a aferrarse más al traje negó de su mayordomo.

Desde su posición en el aire sujeto al demonio-mayordomo pudo distinguir algunos de los tejados de las pocas casas que quedaban fronterizas al bosque y uno que otro paisano curioso que quisiera aventurarse dentro de follaje verde, donde se supone tendría contacto con Lord Randall.

En solo segundos, el viento dejo de sentirse en sus grisáceos cabellos alertándolo de su llegada a tierra firme, alzo su cabeza y empujo al peli-azabache lo más pronto que sus bracitos se lo permitieron, considerando que los pensamientos anteriores sobre Sebastián no fueron los más correctos, prefirió alejarse de él un momento para respirar aire fresco y que la lógica regresara a su subconsciente. El demonio únicamente se mantuvo a su lado arrodillado intentando encontrar alguna anomalía en su Joven Amo, suspiro apaciguado al no descubrir nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Conde Phantomhive? – ambas miradas, tanto rojiza como azulina, se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía aquella áspera y gruesa voz masculina; el Conde no se hiso tardío para de nuevo tomar su postura altanera y orgullosa que tanto lo caracterizaba y junto a su siervo avanzó en dirección hacia el detective que receloso miraba a los recién llegados -¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? – la pregunta no hiso más que pintar una falsa sonrisa en los rasgos del menor.

-Vengo a su salvación Lord Randall – la ventisca se soltó súbitamente agitando el saco del pequeño Noble a su propio compas, el cual libero delicadamente el mensaje que sobrevoló el espacio que le separaba de aquel Lord y manchándose con el polvillo del suelo se posó a los pies del policía. Recogió el pedazo de papel y sin asentar su atención en nada más comenzó la leyenda:

-¿Scotland Yard?... – sus ojos delataban la duda que el texto la había generado en sus sentidos, como si no tuviera idea de lo que tenía en manos. El Conde cambio su gesto de burla a contrariedad –Conde, ¿Qué es esto?... – tanto amo como mayordomo se miraron mutuamente sin entender aun que es lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos exactamente.

Scotland Yard, decía el remitente, ¿Quién fue exactamente el intermediario de tal mensaje?, si no fue Lord Randall, el encargado principal de tal estación policial ¿Quién tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar su lugar para contactar a Phantomhive?

Si alguien se hiso pasar por el gerente general de Scotland Yard debería estar relacionada con la misma agencia porque ¿Qué ganaría con mentirle al Conde Ciel Phantomhive?... un momento, tal vez y trataron de engañarlo para atacar su residencia, pero Elizabeth no estaba ahí, sus sirvientes eran, algunas veces, muy incompetentes y, para su propio punto de vista, no resguardaba nada de _"valor"_ dentro de aquellas paredes…

-Al parecer respondió a mi llamado… Conde – las hojas secas tronaban bajo los pies de Abberline que avanzaba sosegado hacia los tres misteriosos personajes perplejos por las palabras que habían salido anteriormente de su boca.

-Abberline… así que tu… - las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta; no tenía sentido sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias cualquier cosa podría sucederles en ese preciso momento, pero Randall seguía sin entenderlo, ¿Por qué hacerlo sin su completa autorización? Aquel hombre le tomo el pelo, mas no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, había que adivinar la razón de sus acciones.

-Tsk, todo fue una ¿Verdad?... policía – Ciel dio énfasis a la última palabra.

-No Phantomhive, no es una broma – reprochó el peli-castaño – No le envié la carta con el fin de burlarme, esto es serio… - la voz de su director lo detuvo en seco, no se encontraba la lógica en aquel enredo:

-Abberline, no es tiempo para parlotear, tenemos que continuar las investigaciones – dicho esto se giro y camino a paso recto al bosque mas no sintió la presencia de Abberline y se detuvo repentinamente esperando respuesta del mismo:

-Usted sabe que necesitamos ayuda del "Perro Guardián de la Reina"… supuse que aun pidiéndole autorización para contactarlo su respuesta seria negativa es por eso que evite llamar su atención y proseguir correctamente con el caso… -

-Entonces, si esa es tu escusa, ¿Por qué utilizaste el nombre de Scotland Yard…? – preguntó Lord Randall con hastío, había que darle crédito, lo que explicaba con sus palabras era verdad, mas nunca le gusto que lo recriminaran por su forma de llevar a cabo su movimientos, era molesto y algo desalentador. El novato miro seriamente al Joven Noble:

-Phantomhive habría hecho caso omiso a mi llamado si hubiera sabido que era "Abberline" quien trataba de comunicarse con él y utilizando el título de _"Scotland Yard"_ no tardaría mucho en presentarse – el niño Conde abrió sus ojos sorpresivo ante aquella acusación; si, había algo de entendimiento de su parte al conocer bien los movimientos de su adversario, es decir, el mismo. Posiblemente no le habría tomado importancia de conocer al verdadero remitente dado que no le agradaba de una _"muy"_ buena forma aquel detective pero eso no se convertiría en un obstáculo para poner en claro lo que en aquella apresurada caligrafía se trataba de transmitir. Abberline no aparto ni un momento la mirada del Conde – Necesitamos su ayuda Phantomhive –

Sebastián afilo su mirada y espero impaciente la respuesta de su amo; comprimió sus manos en forma de puño y no hiso más que estudiar los rasgos del hombre que se posaba seguro frente a sus ojos. La afonía dio su propia respuesta y detrás de su Joven Amo se interno en el bosque acompañado con los dos malhumorados detectives.

Se detuvieron en un claro, o más bien, un camino polvoriento y libre de arboles que conducían a un puente que traspasaba la zona que conquistaba un rio que, según parece, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para su completa desaparición.

-Conde, debería saber que… no decidí llamarlo por azar del destino, pues vera… - Ciel lo interrumpíos de inmediato arrebatándole las palabras de la boca:

-_"Se te ha encomendado" _– Ciel viro inexpresivo hacia aquel espacio que llamaba tanto su atención - ¿Quién te lo ha solicitado?... – un desconcertado suspiro salió de los labios del detective que solo se dispuso a marchar hacia el pequeño espacio marcado con tablones y sogas en el centro del camino. El joven Aristócrata no tuvo más que seguirlo y esperar una respuesta digna.

-No tiene idea… ¿Cierto? – hablo Sebastián aburrido de tan confundible silencio. Abberline solo atino a negar con la cabeza. El demonio-mayordomo cerró los ojos crispado por tan poca información, no permitirá que su amo se viera entrometido en algún caso que pudiera perjudicarle más de lo esperado… antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, la entrega de un papel a su _"Bocchan"_ le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto incrédulo el niño, sin asimilar el que hacer con aquello entregado en sus manos, ¿Cuántos mensajes oscuros recibiría ese día?

-Tiene su nombre Conde… por favor, tenga cuidado, nadie sabe qué es lo que está por venir – El noble decidió ignorar la petición anterior y con la curiosidad a flor de piel se centro únicamente en el texto:

_**La hermosa rosa roja se marchitara**_

_**Aun el más bello atardecer enturbiará **_

_**La raíz de un amor no correspondido envejecerá**_

_**Y todo lleno de color, negro quedara.**_

_**El primer pétalo de esta preciosa flor esta por caer Ciel Phantomhive, no falta mucho para que este en mis manos, hasta entonces, me deleitare con el sufrimiento que su corazón experimentara.**_

_**C.A.R.B.**_


	2. Esa rosa, atormentada

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Esa rosa, atormentada_

* * *

_**.**_

_**La hermosa rosa roja se marchitara**_

_**Aun el más bello atardecer enturbiará **_

_**La raíz de un amor no correspondido envejecerá**_

_**Y todo lleno de color, negro quedara.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_El frío, la sangre… lo impuro, la oscuridad, la crueldad… el miedo. Corría desesperado por los extensos e hirvientes pasillos, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar aire fresco; sus pulmones lo asfixiaban, su garganta quemaba y sus ojos escocían amenazándolo por dejar salir lagrimones salados y dolidos… si tendría que escoger alguno de los momentos más escalofriantes y amargos de toda su corta vida, seria ese, porque para él, no había nada más tétrico que gritar desesperado a sus padres y que estos, a solo cuatro metros de distancia, no lo distinguieran._

**-¡AAAAH! –** Su alarido hiso eco dentro de las cuatro paredes de su enorme y ostentosa habitación de tal manera que pudo jurar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en sus oídos por lo agudo del volumen. La transparente cortina de gotitas de sudor se expandía por su frente escurriendo hasta el níveo cuello provocándole una sensación de malestar que pudo disimular perfectamente; trató de regular su respiración y una vez serenado se volvió a hundir en las blancas y finas sábanas disfrutando del suave contacto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando los sucesos anteriores como una mala película.

Coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza creyendo que de esa forma posiblemente el dolor se apaciguara por lo menos un poco para después ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, que lastima que ni siquiera fuera capaz de hacerlo. Gruñó por lo bajo y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la imagen de Sebastián, de su mayordomo,tomo lugar inexplicablemente en la mayor parte de su ajetreada mente. Tres toques a la puerta de caoba lo sacaron de su trance, mas decidió no contestar.

**-¿Joven Amo?... –**el portón fue deslizado lentamente acompañado de un chirrido de clavijas oxidadas, revelando al mayordomo de ojos carmesís que sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el lecho del muchacho intentado ignorar el hecho de que media mansión era demolida por esos tres torpes sirvientes. Nunca, jamás, admitiría el trance en el que si vio por estar inmerso en la terrible preocupación que su Amo implantaba desde hace algo de tiempo en su demoniaca persona, "Maldito seas, Ciel Phantomhive", sonrió en sus adentros al reconocer que no había más poder existente para maldecir -más de lo que ya- a aquel chiquillo **– Joven Amo… si me permite – **

**- Lárgate -** refutó cortante el niño tendido en la cama y presionando con fuerza las telas en sus manos; el mayordomo fastidiado, masajeó con firmeza su sien, no llego a la habitación de su Amo dispuesto a socorrerlo para que este lo corriera insolentemente… ¿Socorrerlo?, acaso ¿Tenía que hacerlo?... no, pero al parecer, en esos momentos _"no era un demonio"_

-**No tenemos tiempo para juegos, Joven Amo… -** espetó Sebastián con el disgusto claro en su palabras **– Tiene muchas cosas que hacer – **

**-¡Dije que te largaras! ¡Es una orden! –** Los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron a más no poder, petrificado por el explosivo -y se podría decir inmaduro- comportamiento de su _"Bocchan"_… no, no solo eso, tampoco se hubiera imaginado que algún día pudiera admirar el rostro de su Amo con un insólito color carmín en sus mejillas, ¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Estaba tan enojado como para que se pusiera colorado de ira?

El salvaje regreso de su amo al fondo de las sabanillas lo saco de sus pensamientos sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de preguntar el estado del muchacho, que hace segundos le había mostrado una rabieta de la cual no muy seguido disponía y utilizaba para burlarse y molestar al Conde… uff! ¡Qué más da! Una orden salió de la boquita de su Amo así que no había más remedio que forjarla al pie de la letra… disponía de bastante tiempo para preguntarle el _"Por que"_ de su agrio estado de ánimo. Hiso una reverencia al indiferente Noble envuelto en la sabanas y camino elegante hasta la salida cerrando con sutileza el portón.

Una vez que el _"Clik" _del cerrojo resonó en sus oídos, sostuvo en su mente que la presencia de su mayordomo se había esfumado por completo y decidió salir casi al instante de las sofocantes colchas que una vez creyó bastante gratas para esos malos momentos que ocurrían día a día. Evidentemente, y como el demonio aseguró, sus mejillas gozaban de un color carmín bastante notable, era justamente por ello que decidió correr a Sebastián de su habitación: su mente aseguraba, más de lo necesario, las burlas que recibiría de parte del galante demonio si conociera las razones de tan singular gesto de su parte… sencillo, eso no era de Phantomhive.

_ - ¿Te preocupas por mi? –_

_-Sí, Joven Amo, y mucho – _

¡Maldito demonio! ¿Quién se creía él para causarle ese tipo de confusiones y que su indiferencia siguiera intacta?... "Tranquilízate" se dijo a sí mismo, lo más probable es que alguna enfermedad lo hubiera alcanzado el día en el que salió al encuentro con Lord Randall y ya le causaba alucinaciones… ahora que lo recordaba, que ocurrió después de que cayó inconsciente, ¿Sebastián realizo una investigación más profunda? ¿Acaso esos sucesos fueron un sueño? O… ¿Qué? No había nada mas en su mente más que su mero desconcierto y el llamado desesperado de parte de su mayordomo antes de caer inconsciente… ¿Llamado desespe...? si, estaba enfermo, muy, muy enfermo, solo un día mas y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_**-Mientras tanto-**_

Decidió mantenerse estático por solo un poco más de tiempo después de haber salido de la alcoba del Conde, solo para asegurar que no lo necesitaría por un largo lapso de tiempo… suspiro con pesadumbre, cerrando suavemente lo ojos… vaya problemas en los que ese Conde lo envolvía, y ese no era el mayor problema pues, desde hace solo algunos días había descubierto el placer que esto le generaba, un placer que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar lejos de Ciel Phantomhive. Todo esto podría significar que ¿El Joven Amo había ganado algún tipo de "cariño" de parte de un demonio?... ¿Cariño?, no, no era cariño ¡Nada se le asemejaba!

_Era placer, un inexplicable y exquisito placer._

Placer de verlo sufrir por sus propias manos manchadas de sangre, placer de provocar dolor en los momentos más improcedentes, de confundirlo y ver una marca de mortificación en su rostro, de verlo llorar sin lágrimas en los ojos, de conocer el momento exacto en el que el Conde se retorcía de amargura aun sin escucharlo gritar o suplicar por su salvación… placer de hacerle la vida miserable. Más de lo que su contrato concebía.

**-¡Señor Sebastián!- **El grito de Maylene, que sonaba con cierto desespero, lo alejaron de sus cavilaciones para posar su atención en la agitada criada que corría hacia su dirección a grandes brincos intentando captar su atención y una vez logrado aquella tarea la ineptitud de la sirvienta permitió que esta tropezara inesperadamente con sus propias enaguas y pareciera que volara por el aire cayendo sobre el mayordomo que solo se mantuvo recostado en el suelo esperando la reacción de la mujer que solo atino a ponerse colorada.

**-¿Qué ocurre esta vez Meirin? – **Vaya problemas que le generaba ser mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive. Ayudando a la joven se puso de pie esperando impaciente sus palabras que tardaron en llegar a sus oídos después de varias disculpas de parte de la sirvienta.

**-A-alguien busca al Joven Amo y- y parece persistente en ello… - **Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con su característico paso elegante por la extensión del pasillo hasta desaparecer a una esquina de este dejando a Maylene matizada de un evidente color rojo.

Bajando por la escalinata disfrazada con una alfombra roja pudo distinguir a una figura masculina dándole la espalda, sus cabellos _"Opalinos"_ caían recogidos en una coleta hasta la mitad de la espalda contrastando con el traje de una coloración cobriza y una postura digna de un Insigne de alta sociedad, parecía ensimismado tanto que se mantuvo estoico hasta que Sebastián se dio a la tarea de dar un ligero golpe con la suela del zapato y de esa forma llamar su atención.

Al darse la vuelta se revelaron unos ojos _"Granate"_, tan parecido a lo suyos que por un momento quedo aturdido y se obligo a parpadear un par de veces y así disimular una completa normalidad en su persona…

_No parecía humano… pero tampoco demonio…_

**-Bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- **El mayordomo se inclino para mostrar un fingido respeto y sonrió "amable" ante el joven que no pasaba de los veinte años poseedor de unos rasgos aceptablemente atractivos.

**-Oh! Usted ha de ser el mayordomo principal de la casa Phantomhive ¿no es cierto?- **el joven devolvió complacido el recibimiento y de igual forma agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo **–Como le han informado, vengo en busca del Joven Conde Ciel Phantomhive… - **dicho esto se dedico a hurgar en el interior de la chaqueta buscando pausadamente algo dentro de esta…

**-Si me permite, me temo que el Joven Amo se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos pero si desea… - **el muchacho lo interrumpió de forma brusca.

**-Bien, no hay mucho problema en eso, me hubiera gustado entregarle esto en persona pero dadas las circunstancia le dejo en manos que el Conde reciba esta invitación de mi parte, Lord Robert Caltón, líder de la línea de transportes Caltón.- **aquel Lord dio una profunda reverencia para depositar la cuartilla en las enguantadas manos del demonio-mayordomo… _"Este tipo"_… pensó Sebastián, le recordaba a alguien que curiosamente adoraba las elegantes galas, las mujeres, el arte y poseía una actitud magnánima y un tanto fastidiosa, así es, el _Vizconde Druitt._

**-No se preocupe, tenga por seguro que esta carta llegara a las manos de mi Joven Amo – **el joven se coloco de nuevo el sombrero de copa y se encamino, acompañado del sirviente Phantomhive, a la entrada principal para así despedirse y retirarse en su galera, como todo un Lord de Inglaterra.

"_El demonio lo sabía, esa persona traería problemas…_

_No importa como…_

_No importa cuando…_

_Pero estaría listo…_

_Defendiendo a Ciel Phantomhive de cualquier peligro"_

* * *

_**Bien, aquí está la continuación para todas aquellas que me esperaron, de verdad lo siento pero los exámenes me han dejado con el cerebro seco y sin la oportunidad de escribir, quizás se den cuenta de que esta más corto que el anterior pero publique y me quede satisfecha con el cap, espero que ustedes también, tratare de tardarme menos en publicar. Comentarios por favor, con uno me basta.**_

_**Sayonara! ^_^/**_


End file.
